


lost

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Another poetic thing!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: seven names recount some of those they cared about
Kudos: 8





	lost

People contain memories. They contain memories of family. Of pain. Of suffering. Of love. Of heart. Of soul. Of the emotions that people once felt. 

Like of  _ Klavier Gavin _ ’s pain at the hands of his friends and family, and the love that he received after he finally became free. Blonde. That’s his hair. He feels like the embodiment of music. 

Like of  _ Minato Arisato _ , trapped in depressive spirals. Unwanted, chained wings. But… music, family… it happens… and his wings are unchained. He is Orpheus… and then the messiah, who protects us. 

Like of his twin sister, another messiah.  _ Minako Arisato _ ’s wings are also chained, but her chains become unbound more easily. She died for us, you know?

Like of the mysterious phantom thief. His name… Ren, I believe. But, he’s known as  _ Joker.  _ His eyes, a brilliant dark gray. He was a thief who stole hearts, a man who fought for justice. 

Like of the detective. The leader of the Investigation Team.  _ Yu Narukami.  _ He had the brightest silver hair. A man who was such a good person. He… he tried to be good and forgiving, but… he… couldn’t forgive one person. 

Like of the firebird.  _ Phoenix Wright.  _ The one who fought for justice at all points, even when the world failed him. Even when they abandoned him, he loved. 

Like of the psychologist.  _ Athena Cykes.  _ She could hear your emotions. With a few beeps, she could help you. She was amazing. 

Like of the sun.  _ Apollo Justice.  _ His bracelet. He could see your lies. He cared naught but for what his name was. He cared only for justice. But… he loved. He truly loved. 

Like of the director.  _ Itsuki Aoi _ . He was sweet. Loved everyone. Vibrant blue was his hair. He was a leader in every sense of the word. He accomplished so much at such a young age… his world needed him. 

Scratch that, all of their worlds needed them. 

_ They were desperately needed, and the world took them away.  _

And who are we? We are those that outlived them.

...It’s been so long since our names have been said. Thank you for giving us the chance. 

_ Aigis _

_ Labrys _

_ Koromaru _

_ Teddie _

_ Morgana _

_ Widget _

_ Tiki _

Seven of us. We’ll live forever… and we lost those dear to us. 

_ Immortality is such a curse! _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay, kinda happy, but it’s just a personal HC of mine that Koro joins the immortal mascots. Also I know Tiki isn’t technically immortal but close enough.


End file.
